Not what I Expected
by Someone606
Summary: A single argument with a certain redhead may leave her in you're hands for the rest of the month :) Here Beca has a hard time trying to deal with Chloe but soon things change. In the future chapters other characters might include in
1. chapter 1

**New story! Hope you enjoy :) Please Leave reviews on what you think about this and whether I should continue.**

The tiny brunette finally got her car to start after an hour of trying to figure out what happened. She was late for work and she knew her boss would blow a fuse with all that she needed to change her clothes as the she had gathered dirt from fixing her car.

"I should have just taken a cab" mumbled Beca as she shut the car door, she grabbed her phone while starting the engine, "Damn it pick up please" she cursed through her dark lips hoping that her assistant Jerry would pick up his useless phone.

"Pick up pick up pick up" she jerked the car as she saw a flash of red hair ducking down. "Great another idiot" she honked her car expecting the girl to apologize and leave but clearly not what she had in her mind. The woman stood up and she looked scary, her large red curls were dangling down her blue leather jacket.

Beca was actually pretty scared now but she had work to go to, she lowered her wind screen and shouted "I think a tortise can move faster than your fat ass"

The redhead lowered her self to Becas eye level, Beca observed her blue eyes which were blazing out. "I think you need a pair of glasses" she rolled her eyes indiating with her index finger towards the traffic light.

"Whatever Im late and you are supposed to cross on the yellow path not freely on the road" Beca scoffed and with that she drove away.

The brunette was now 20 minutes late and Jerry hadn't called back either. She locked her car and ran upstairs to her office. "Boss!" Jerry came running up to Beca "Here you're coffee, It is a bit cold because you arrived 20 minutes late.."

"Yeah I know that Jerry instead of telling me that maybe you should next time pick up your stupid phone!" the brunette stormed off "And get me another coffee" she alerted him before leaving.

Beca closed the door to her office and sat on her desk putting her hands on her head. "Stupid redhead, JM is going to kill me" she whispered and realized a bunch of paper work on her desk. A few papers needed to be given to JM and the rest were incompleted song sheets which she ALSO needed to give to JM. "This is going to be a long day" she sighed and paged Jerry to give the files to JM as she continued to work on her other papers.

Time passed and 4 hours later JM assembled a meeting at his office. Beca was relieved that she could strech out her feet after sitting for four hours.

When everyone was assembled JM came into the room eyeing Beca and he began "Well I hope you maggots have ideas for christmas, you have 6 seconds to tell me them right now" Everyone just stood blank looking at each other. A few seconds later JM rolled his eyes "All of y'all are working tomorrow till 10Pm" he scoffed "And I found someone who HAS ideas for christmas and that SOMEONE is way more efficient that all of you" he sat on his chair leaping his legs up on his desk. "Kids, I introduce you to Chloe Beale" he smiled.

Becas eyes widened the moment she saw red curls enter the room. She wore a bright contagious smile which brought out her facial features a bit more. "Hi" she waved at all the men who were drooling and the girls who were eager to hear what she needed to say.

"How about you tell us about you're ideas miss Beale?" JM continued.

"Pleasure" Chloe began and she was explaining about the the most unique song ideas and about the background altos and supranos.

Beca wasn't listening, she hated the redhead and how could she come here all bright and shiny after she made Beca late. Everyone was listening eagerly taking down notes after she finished JM stood up "She is our first intern for the month, everyone give a warm welcome to Beale"

Beca cringed up, _Shes moving in?!?!_ she thought. "And for today because someone got late" coughed JM, "Beale you will be assinged with Beca Mitchell this year"

Chloe realized who she was assigned to and she smirked.

"Wait what?" Beca concentrated on the words her boss just said. "But Boss I already have Jerry with me" well honestly Beca would prefer anyone than Jerry.

"Well the more the merrier, have a happy december everyone" and with that he left his office. "Remember tommorow everyone works till 10Pm"

"Great" mumbled Beca as she met the redheads eyes for the second time. She took a deep breath and went to her office.

 _Ugh not another stupid assistance and espcially that girl_ she thought rubbing her forehead with her two fingers. She relaxed her self on the couch. The door opened and Beca was relieved "Jerry did you get my coffee? I could really use it now"

A familiar voice spoke which alerted Beca "Well I hope you dont treat me lile Jerry, I don't "Do" coffee" she indicated raising her eyebrow "I take it that this is you're office miss Green light?" she smirked.

Beca got annoyed as she sat up on her couch "Okay rule number one I can treat anyone the way I want, rule number two Yes this is my office and Knock first and rule number three You were supposed to freaking cross in the yellow path!" she furrowed her eyebrows as Chloe started to giggle. "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Well if we are going to be having rules like this, I guess we should introduce you're our selves properly" she let on her hand "Chloe Beale"

Beca stared at her hans and at thr redheads face "There will be rules and no introductions" she lied back on her couch massaging her forehead.

 **Hey guys what do you think Chloes gonna do? And will Beca report her? Or maybe things will be worse, find out in the next chapter :)**

 **Please leave reviews regarding if this is good or not and if i should continue. You're feedbacks make a change :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i usually never post two chapters in a day but what inspired me most to write another chapter soon is you're reviews thank you:) Keep on adding you're own opinions and ideas they inspire me aloy :) Hope you enjoy!** -Next day-

"Hey JM I've been meaning to talk to you" the brunette smiled at her boss who showed no expression while staring at his screen

"Yes Reggie?" he continued gazing at his computer screen. "Beca" she coughed out but quickly continued "I have a problem with Chloe"

"Theres no one in this department who is named Chloe Reggie" There was a pause until Beca realized that he calls people by thier last name, except for her for some odd reason.

"I meant Beale" she raised a eyebrow hoping he would know what she was talking about.

"Ah Chloe Beale that fantastic fiesty fox" he finay made eye contact with Beca "Yes what about her, isn't she a delight?"

"Well boss actually I would prefer if you could give Beale to someone else?"

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrow "Are you questioning me decisions, Reggie are you trying to change my decisions?"

"No boss" she cringed up "It's just-"

"No is no, you said no, so there will be NO changes" he looked back down to his screen trying to focus "If you want changes you make the change first"

Beca had no idea what he meant by that, she just scoffed and left the office "Great" she muttered going back to her office. She closed the door behind her happening to see Chloe on her desk reading some of her documents and work. "Excuse me?"

"Oh hey Becs, I was just going through your songs, maybe you could change up the background sound here to a more up beat"

Beca cringed up the moment Chloe called her _Becs._ "Okay Chloe rule number 4 no sitting on my desk, you may sit on the couch. Rule 5 Im not changing anything and Rule 6 Please do not...call me _Becs._ She rubbed her forehead.

Chloe just smiled looking at the petite brunette "Lighten up will you? I got you coffee" she handed Beca a light coffee.

"Okay what's you're deal? You were first all mean and fiery and now you are all cheery and coffee giving" she thought about what she just said but ignored it.

"What so you dont want me to bring you coffee and be like you? Not cheery?" she smirked questioning a very thoughtless brunette.

"N-No thats not what i meant"

"Then what is it?" She got up from her seat "You know you're cute when you get all ryled up" she giggled crossing her legs on the couch.

"Okay stop you can't say that"

"Say what?"

"That Im all cute and all I am you're boss"

"Nope I can actually say what i want" she teased the brunette annoying her.

"Why are you so annoying?" she sat down on her desk and rested her head on her hand glaring at the redhead. "I can't do my work with a cheery redhead in my office"

"I could help you" she offered winking.

The brunette turned pink "No...No...what? no why would you help me" she had yo get herself distracted the redhead was making her loose concentration.

"Okay fine, Ill just sit here doing nothing until 10Pm"

"YES please just do that" she was relived as she got back to her work. The redhead lied down on the couch deciding to take a nap.

After hours Beca had changed her background sound to one of Chloes opinions and it sounded good. She changed a few more songs and asked Jerry to send the document to JM. She had finally finished her background sounds that were bulk all these days, she couldn't find the perfect note to fit those background sounds until now. She relaxed on her desk and noticed that the redhead was still here. She watched her sleep, Beca thought she looked cute sleeping but she cut off her thoughts.

"Chloe.." she whispered not wanting to wake her up. She sighed and went down to the cafeteria.

A few minutes later the redhead woke up seeing Beca working on to be recently new files JM has sent her.

"I brought you coffee" she said not looking up, Beca was trying not to look at the redhead as she would distract her.

"Thanks" the redhead replied sipping her coffee which was surprisingly still mid hot. After she had finished her cup she glanced at the brunette working "So are you still going to give me the silent treat ment for 2 more hours?"

"Yep"

"Hm" was all the redhead could say as she leaned back on the couch.

The brunette got stuck on a note, she concentrated huming the tune but she couldn't fine the right tone. Chloe hearing this studying the note by hearing the brunette sing "B flat suprano" she said looking at the brunette.

Beca looked at Chloe who winked at her. She immediately looked back down trying to hide her blush "How did you know?" it was a perfect pitch.

"Through you're singing"

"Wow" was all the brunette could say.

"I told you I can help you Becs"

The brunette hesitated, "You want to help?"

"Yeah"

"Can you sing?"

"Well I pitched that perfectly yeah?" she smirked.

"Then sing the second bar Im trying to make the next few lines but I cant connect it" she extended her hand to the Chloe giving her a music sheet.

Chloe read the music sheet "Wow you really go for the hard notes" she smiled

"Thats what makes my music special"

"Not bad" she began to hum the notes to pick up a beat and she soon picked up the singing.

Beca couldn't concentrate on her work the moment she heard the redheads voice, It was soft and sweet just the way she imagined the song would be. And she would pitch the high notes perfectly. It was perfect the whole song was perfect.

She realized the song had finished and she had been staring at Chloe for too long. "Yeah thanks...You really can sing" she wrote a few notes and looked up at Chloe smiling and continued her work.

"See? Once you get to know me I'm not that bad" she stuck her tongue out smirking.

"Whatever" the brunette hid her smile.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed please leave youre opinions and ideas they really inspire me :) Thank you for you're support. Next chapter will be uploaded when I get inspired as normal :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you for your reviews :) Hope you enjoy and comment down on what your opinion is :)** **-**

"Chloe" the brunette said firmly pointing at the redhead "Stay I dont need you to rearrange my desk"

Chloe went up to the brunette inches away and raised her eyebrow "You don't scare me Becs" she grinned. Beca who was still irritated with her new assistance was glaring at Chloes blue eyes, she wondered whether she ever came across eyes like that. It was hard to even describe them it was like a mix of grey and light blue which made them glow.

Beca was actually observing the redheads features her hair was like a red aura that helps her eyes to glow, she was standint with the biggest smile the brunette had ever seen it was contagious. Beca then realized she had been silent for a while, she had been dazed off enjoying the redheads features.

"Earth to moon Beca! I know you think Im hot and all but-"

"Whoa I didn't think like that" the brunette snapped her fingers "I am not thinking that" she turned red.

Chloe chuckled and loved how tge brunette would get all flustered "Please Becs I know what I look like" the brunette looked up raising her eyebrow at Chloe who winked at her.

"Please stop calling me Becs" the brunette tried to distract her self from the appealing redhead.

"Come on Becs I know Im not that bad to look at" Chloe too a step closer towards the brunette "I mean come on we have only 30 mins" she smirked making Beca all flustered and red.

"Chloe, I have no idea what youre...talking about.." her voice trailed off as she saw the redhead looking down at her lips.

"But you do..." she looked back up to Beca who was now looking at her lips. The brunettes lips felt very dry as she realized that they were inching closer towards each other.

"Boss" the door opened as Beca and Chloe both pulled away happening to see Jerry.

"J-Jerry! I asked you to knock whenever youre coming in" Beca said trying to regain her mind as Chloe went and sat on the couch.

Jerry tilted his head slightly seeing Chloe sit on Becas couch. Her bosses Couch. No one can sit on that thought Jerry.

"Yes Jerry?" she raised her voice a bit higher.

"Um yes Boss, Boss JM wants to meet you"

"Ah okay, thank you I will be there" she followed him out while closing the door and glancing at the redhead.

JM was reading one of Becas song documents. He looked up seeing Beca, "Reggie! How's my favorite assistant doing?"

Beca was a bit annoyed as she replied "She's doing fine-"

"No no fish head, I'm talking about you how are you?"

"Um good"

"Good, good thats good, you're doing good. Anyways these songs are brilliant espically these upbeats. And as your request about Beale, I have considering to move her to the lower department where you can concentrate even more to write bigger and brighter files, which will give you a high salary. What do you think?"

Beca stood silent she didn't know what to say. She felt bad for Chloe, she didn't want her to go to the lower department, she wanted Chloe to stay in her office and help her out. The truth told Chloe helped her in most of her work but if she mentions this to JM he would give Chloe a high salary and not her but Beca thinks she should have got the high salary when she uploaded her new songs. "Y-yeah that great..." _What no thats not great what are you thinking Beca_ the brunette thought akready feeling guilty.

"Good chocie Reggie you can go now and tell this department they can leave yo go home in 20 minutes and when you go back please tell Chloe to meet me before she leaves."

"Yeah okay" Beca didn't know what to tell Chloe, even though Beca didn't like her at first she felt ththat Chloe made her open made her confess more of her thoughts that were locked up. Beca was more open now because the redhead crossed through safe zone she made her gates open to her. For some reason only her, Beca was confused about all this she didn't know what to do.

By the time Beca had to go to every office and tell them that they can leave in 20 minutes time had passed and she returned to her office.

"Wow what took you a long time?" Chloe asked stretching her feet after sititng for along time.

"JM needed to talk to me about soemthing and..." she paused looking at the redhead who was questioning her "JM wants to talk to you"

"Oh okay" she got up winking at the brunette "Hey how about we grab a drink? Theres a bar here, I know you want to finish earlier" she smiled smirking.

"Ummm yeah Ill see" she forced a tiny smile.

When Chloe left she hadn't come back for about 10 minutes. Beca decided to pack up her things. The door opened as Chloe walked in straight to get her bag.

"Oh hey Chloe-"

"Really? If you didn't want me to be you're assistant you could have just told me"

"What no Chloe thats not what I meant to do"

"Of course, all you want is a high salary" she glared at the brunette.

Beca looked into her eyes that didn't seam soft anymore she never expected this to happen, the redheads features were dull as she was getting her bag.

"Guess you were the same selfish person we met on the road" she gave once last glance at Beca and left.

Beca felt empty she didn't know what to do next, She felt so guilty and...selfish. The words the redhead left her with repeated in her head .

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed please comment down on what you want to read next :) Please leave reviews on what you think they really help me to write next chapters and it inspires me. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you for the feedback :) They really help and hope you enjoy!** When Beca woke up she wasn't in a mood to go to work. The words the redhead left her with were repeating in her head. The brunette fell back on her bed thinking what to do. She had to tell JM whos ideas that made the songs amazing, she needed to tell the truth.

"JM I need to talk to you"

"Is it important Reg?"

"No I mean Yes"

"Okay what is it?" he looked up from his documents.

"Chloe" is all that came out from her mouth

"JM Chloe..." she hesitated "Is the one who helped me, she was the one who made those songs amazing, JM she is gifted she helped me..." and now she regretted saying it but nothing can be taken back..right?

"Well this changes alot of things Reggie"

he crossed his fingers. "Reggie Im bring Chloe back then to this department quite disappointed" he got up glaring and Because and left his office.

Beca took a deep breadth and went to her office hoping that things will clear out between Chloe and her. Beca took out her phone and texted Chloe saying "Im sorry Chloe" and she went back to work.

The next few minutes the door opened and Chloe was there with her stuff. JM went in her office "Reggie, because of your act Chloe is going to be taking charge of your paper work, Jerry is off your service he deserves better and you need to give me a whole album before this week ends" he nodded at Chloe and left.

It was now a awkward silence. "Chloe?" the brunette decided to speak first. "Im sorry..." she looked at Chloe who didn't make any eye contact

"Honestly you could have just let me stay in the lower apartment its better than being here" she walked towards the couch not looking at her and started to read a book "Tell me when you're done with that document so we can get over with this album" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay.." Beca whispered. She didn't know what to do she had already apologized

and she wasn't very good at it, Beca had never experienced a fight/awkward silence in her life.

Hours passed and Beca had already managed to finish a song without the help of the redhead. But she was stuck at her second song intro she looked at Chloe who was writing something on a piece of paper. "If you're stuck just go through this" she stood up giving a paper to the brunette still not looking at her. "Chloe.."

"What?" she didn't move waiting for a respond.

Beca took a deep breadth and got up "Look Im not good at this I've never had a fight like this I dont know when its the right time to talk or i dont know how long this lasts but I cant do this without you, no I can't do this with paper either" she lifted up the paper the redhead gave her.

"Beca If your using me you can just tell me I will help you then" she looked down at her knees.

"Chloe..." The brunette went closer and held her arms "Look at me please ?"

The brunette hadn't seen the redheads eyes since yesterday. Chloe hesitated byt her heart started to race as the brunette placed her delicate lips on hers. Chloe was suprised but she kissed her back. Beca didn't regret this at all she pulled back as she needed to breathe. "Im sorry.. Chlo"

Chloe looked up at Beca meeting her eyes "Im sorry too" she smiled

"I really missed that smile" she hugged her.

"You're cute Becs" she chuckled hugging the brunette back.

 **Hey guys thank you for reading thats the end of this story :) I am writing a new intresting and exciting story and hoping to continue it so please check it out in a while :) Thank you please leave your opinions and reviews.**


End file.
